


One shot: who is coming for dinner?

by tvdspned



Series: 'Unrelated one shots' [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, robron fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdspned/pseuds/tvdspned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Robert can't convince Chrissie to not invite Aaron over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shot: who is coming for dinner?

-

Friday (present day)

-

Two hours.

Just a number to some people.

What could possibly happen in two hours’ time that is causing Robert to wish he could turn back time, rewind into the past, and stop what was about to happen in two hours’ time? 

A dinner party. And yeah Robert should be used to it, he is going out with a gorgeous women and marrying into money, but Robert is not used to being in the same room as his soon to be wife and his, his what? Boyfriend, lover, bit on the side?. Ok yeah Robert’s been in the same room as them before but never has he had to sit on the same table as well as eat the same food with his secret lover before.

 

-

Two days ago

-

“But I haven’t thanked him properly” Chrissie said for the second time. The first time Robert was able to get Chrissie to change her mind; and he succeeded until she decided to bring up the issue again. “And your ‘buy him a thank you card’ is not going to get me to change my mind this time.”

“What? Why not, Belle got a card I don’t see why Aaron can’t get the same.”

“Because, Belle’s a young girl who didn’t help find your wedding gift. I want to do this, Robert, to show our thanks.” 

“Yeah but I’m sure Aaron alr- what are you doing? Chrissie!” Robert finds himself cut off as Chrissie picks up her phone and starts dialling.

Two minutes later and a pleased Chrissie is off the phone informing him that although ‘Aaron was a bit reluctant at first’ he finally relented and will be joining them for dinner on Friday.

Two days’ time.

Just a number to some people.

-

Friday (present day)

-

Robert opens his eyes. He can do this, be in the same room as Aaron and Chrissie. There was no point panicking now when there was only 10 minutes left. Oh how he wished Lawrence could fake another heart attack.

It was a cold day in December, and instead of warming himself up in front of the fire, Robert was trying to prepare a homemade apple crumble that Chrissie was supposed to make. Robert was struggling though, struggling to understand why Chrissie would leave him to make the pudding when he can’t even make an omelette. The recipe book he had on the table was too complicated for Robert and he wished Chrissie would hurry up and get back from the shops so he could shove the flour in her hands along with the apple corer needed to remove the core and pips. 

And yes Robert thought the recipe book was complicated but it did not mean that he thought that he would have to crush the apples or something, it didn’t mean he didn’t know that his heart would be crushed if he managed to hurt Aarons feelings by allowing him to see how he and Chrissie acted in their own home; his heart wasn’t as cold as the weather outside.

Placing his watch on the table next to the recipe book he continued to observe the steps needed to complete the recipe but just as he was about to start he heard the doorbell. Robert pleaded with his own mind, hoping that it wasn’t Aaron at the door, wishing that Chrissie forgot her key, feeling disappointed that his wish wasn’t granted but oh my god Aaron looked cute as hell in the clothes that he was wearing. He wasn’t wearing his normal jacket. Thank god.

“You buy that today or something?” Robert asked. They didn’t need to go through the normal method of greeting each other, ‘hey’ ‘hello’ etc. They always decided to forget that and skip to the fun part, enjoying each other’s company, enjoying the warmth of their bodies nestled together during and after sex. 

“Excuse me?”

“The clothes, they new?” The only response Robert got was a cheeky ‘why, you been checking my wardrobe or something.’

Following Robert to the kitchen Aaron noticed the cluttered objects and wondered what the hell was going on in the kitchen that would create such a bloody mess. ‘Listen I’m sorry about this, Chrissie inviting you over like this, you should have said no.” Aaron did think about that option, he thought about it a lot but in the end Chrissie’s persistence won over and he agreed, with his eyes closed, that he would join them. However his mind disagreed with his voice and betrayed his real feelings towards going to home farm on a Friday afternoon to join his, his what? Boyfriend? Lover? Bit on the side? And the plus one that would be his soon to be wife. Or was he the plus one, barging into a relationship that was formed long before he was on the scene. 

“It’s done now. Where is Chrissie anyway?” And that’s how the conversation drifted to how Chrissie went out to get a couple of beers for Aaron after Robert explained to her that the drinks that they currently had wouldn’t be of Aarons’ ‘taste’ and he would much rather enjoy a nice cold beer along with his food. 

It wasn’t too long until Robert roped Aaron into helping him with the recipe that he was failing at. ‘we can fail together, don’t let me fail on my own’ ‘wasn’t you the one who told me that you didn’t want to fall for a quitter, well the same rule applies’. And that’s how the first sign of flirting for the night started. 

The boys thought it would be easier if Robert started with the apples whilst Aaron tried to figure out how to do the crumble. “Ok so it says to put the sugar and flour into the bowl with a slice of butter and then rub it with my fingertips”  
“I know what else needs rubbing Aaron” just before Aaron could respond though Robert was behind him and his hands were in the bowl rubbing Aaron’s hands; “my hands? Aaron asked to which Robert laughed ‘no my dick, now here let me help you with this”. Soon Robert was letting Aaron know what he really meant as his hard on was pressed up against Aaron making it hard for both of them to concentrate on the crumbling technique needed to make a reasonably good apple crumble.

If they did concentrate though they would have heard the sound of a car stopping and noticed the sound of the door opening, and maybe heard the sound of shoes touching the floor and getting louder, a clear indication that someone was approaching. If they did concentrate Robert would have been able to remove his hands from Aarons and go back to his side of the table but no the loud “what the hell is going on here” brought them back into reality, the cold reality. The atmosphere in the room was cold as the weather outside.

Through the anger Chrissie found it hard to believe that they were just messing around, that Robert was just showing Aaron how to make the mixture crumbly. What she did believe, however, was the closeness. Friends do not just comfortably position themselves intimately close to each other and the look of shock on both of the boys faces proved to her that what was going on was something more than a quick how – to demonstration. 

And she demanded to know, she wanted to know right then and there what was going on, however she did not think about the devastation this would have on her. She didn’t realise her heart would break as much as it did when Robert admitted that they were seeing each other. Not even the look of guilt on Aarons face could soothe her and not even the look of regret could help her maintain her composure, she was crying in the room, showing her emotions and she did not care.

And so she kicked him out and not even the ‘sorry’ and the ‘Chrissie please’ or the ‘let me explain’ could stop her from stomping up the stairs and grabbing two bags to fill with Roberts things. She told him that the rest of his things would be outside the woolpack tomorrow as ‘you can stay with him tonight’ came out of Chrissie’s mouth before her mind could tell her that later she would not be able to stop thinking of Robert and Aaron together, her heart would hurt and they only person she would have as comfort would be herself and her pillow full of wet tears.

And so she kicked him out and vowed she didn’t want to set eyes on Robert again. The relationship was over.

The relationship was over for Chrissie but it did not mean the relationship was over between Robert and Aaron. Ok after everyone found out about the affair those that hated Robert had a reason to hate him more but Aaron stuck by Robert. And ok Aaron fell out with Chas for a while because she didn’t agree with the relationship but Robert stuck by Aaron. They stuck by each other as boyfriends for two years, two years after that they found that they stuck by each other as an engaged couple and two months after that they stuck by each other as husbands.

Two years.

Just a number to some people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ footprints and fingerprints...


End file.
